theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Guide to the Universe
The world of the Liberators-830 roleplay, '''or simply L830''' is an alternate history, semi-futuristic setting that has some key differences between itself and the real world in terms of historical events, factions, and the laws of natural science. It is a world where a functional magic system exists, along with scores of mythical and fantastical species and creatures. The concept has been described as an exploration of what traditional high fantasy setting may be like if allowed to advance and develop for a thousand years beyond the typical medieval time period. Most of what happens in lore and in the roleplay is from a constructivst point of view, and an extrapolation of what things may be like if certain elements, both realistic but non-historical, and outright magical, were introduced into Earth's history. This Guide to the Universe is here to help you sort out what exactly is going on, and reading it should give you all that you need to start a character. Further information on these subjects can be found on their own pages, but this general overview is all that you need to begin. Click on any blue hyperlink in the paragraphs below to find out further information about any given topic. Detailed timeline of events Setting A Fantastical World The universe of L-830 is an alternate Earth where magic is mundane and wizards are one with the general population, and magic is applied for a multitude of practical uses consistently throughout industry, military, research, and science. This functional magic is reliant on an understanding of science and supplements it, merging with it in the form of magical-technology hybrids and technology that is powered by mana. Much of pop culture, fashion trends, entertainment, architecture, furniture and graphics remain the same as in the real world, though are with magical influences reflecting the fantasy elements in the setting, as well as being semi-futuristic due to the time period the roleplay takes place. Magic has always been present throughout history, and though it has only become powerful in the last century, wizards, magical culture and folklore strongly shaped the development of civilization. It is not entirely understood, but its consistent laws, reliance on science that scales with its power, and defined abilities and traits have made it able to be both a force for good and a force for evil in the development of the world. Wizards and muggles work together to strengthen each other due to the overlap of their worlds, but sometimes become at odds with each other. The country that the story primarily takes place in is an alternate United States of America. The main specific setting is the fictional city of Union Falls, Wyoming. Factions Many countries remain the same and share characteristics with their real life counterparts, though there are some exceptions. New countries, both in the form of countries and kingdoms displacing or modifying real life ones, and in the form of countries re-shaped after the global catastrophe in the 1980s, exist. The world currently consists of 150 separate, sovereign nations and city states, almost all of which are represented in and are members of the United Nations. Aside from countries, many factions exist that are either tied to a nation of origin or are international and have no nationalistic ties at all. They include non-governmental organizations such as companies like AtlasTech and terrorist groups like CLAW, and intra-governmental organizations such as the United Nations. Major factions All factions Races Several sapient races inhabit the planet Earth. They are largely interpretations of high fantasy races in a modern setting, or are based on folklore and creatures of real-life myth. Out of these, the Human race is the most populous and influential, to allow the universe to progress down a somewhat similar path as it did in the real world. All races are mostly human-like in appearance with the exception of Anthros. Humanoids Non humanoids Post-Golden Age race relations Elves Dozens of Elvish kingdoms collapsed as the age of mystic wonder ended, falling victim to invasion. Once a populous race, Elves were genocided en-masse by Humans and Dwarves immediately after the Golden Age, experiencing the worst of xenophobia and prejudice and none of the benefits of being a Dwarven servitor race like the Goblins or Lesser Elves. As a result, Elves became extremely xenophobic themselves and withdrawn, and even more wary out outsiders, numerous surviving Elvish enclaves hiding themselves from the world and shrouding themselves in secrecy for survival. In modern day, though Elvish populations are sustainable, they are not as great as they were during the Golden Age era, and the effects of genocide still linger in the 21st century. Dwarves and sub-races Historically, Dwarves treated Goblins, a servitor race, as second class citizens, assigning them menial labor work and paying them extremely low compensation if any at all. Lesser Elves, as their name unhelpfully and woefully suggested, were also treated poorly by Dwarves and 'high' Elves alike. Despite their power and strongly retaining their sovereignty, and enjoying relatively better relations with Humans than other races Dwarves were also victims of prejudice and xenophobia. Orcs and other races Post-Golden Age, the Orcish people lost their barbarism and violence, motivated by the potential threat of technologically advanced Humans and Dwarves destroying them entirely if they did not submit and become 'civilizized'. Their societies as a whole underwent a reformation, a renaissance of sorts, particularly following the teachings of a great leader that had risen among their people. This established several new tenets of their warrior culture, such as their tribes being forbidden to wage war unless it is to defend themselves against a direct attack, that civilians are to never be targeted, and that warfare by spreading pestilence and plague is forbidden. They became honor-based to an extent as a a result. Because of this reformation, some Orcish tribes and clans were allowed to retain some form of autonomy and identity when annexed. Effects on modern relations In modern day, international standards, changing cultures and reformations across almost all nations has equalized all sapients in the eyes of the law, but culture and baggage carried through the generations continues to linger. The universe plays host to a variety of sentient races, all of which have differing histories, cultures, biases, prejudices, and views on the world. To a large degree, the universe provides a magnifying glass on the ways these various races have managed to coexist, and the many ways they have clashed over the years. Humanoid * Humans -''' Homo sapiens sapiens, the most populous race at 7.1 billion, humans find themselves the dominant force in shaping history, culture, and politics of the world. They are one of the few races capable of manipulating Red Matter as well, adding to the adaptability and versatility that has solidly embedded their race at the top of the social order. * 'Dwarves -' Homo sapiens fortem, are a classic fantasy subspecies found in the world often as entrepreneurs and businessmen, highly skilled in scientific and engineering fields. A forward-thinking group of hard workers who prefer to live underground, Dwarves are responsible in large part for the technological and scientific progress thanks in no small part to the fact that the majority of this subspecies is magically-gifted, able to manipulate Red Matter. Dwarves chiefly hail from the mountainous regions of Europe, and as a result of their presence, much of European history and its political geography differs from our own. ** 'Goblins -' * 'Elves -' Homo sapiens illustratum is another classical fantasy subspecies present within the universe. Over the years, incursions into their territory by Humans and Dwarves have led much of the race to become largely reclusive and secretive, entire Elvish kingdoms such as the Kingdom of Tralar refusing to even acknowledge the world around them. It is only within the past century or two that Elves have started to become a larger presence on the global stage. Elves tend to have longer lifespans than any other known hominid species, at 150 - 170 years on average, as well as a higher average IQ, leading them to quickly learn and grasp foreign concepts and be capable of intellectual feats other humanoids were not, resulting in historical oppression against them. ** 'Lesser Elves -' * 'Orcs -' Homo sapiens pugillium is a subspecies of physically imposing warriors with pointed ears, heavy facial features, and prominent lower teeth whose skin tone ranges from yellowish, to greenish, to a muddy brown tint. Traditionally, the Orcish subspecies has been one of fierce, violent warrior clans. However, since a great cultural reformation of the late 1300s and the rise of the Kingdom of Ausonia, the Orcish culture has become one of stern, doctrine-driven honor. Orcs will, for instance, never strike the first blow and have been known to vociferously oppose any wartime measure that would produce collateral damage, such as carpet bombing. Due to their warrior heritage, an appreciable portion of the United States military is made up of Orcs, and this has actually forced the military to be much more careful in its application of force, lest it anger a large portion of its forces. When it comes to magic, Orcs are the least likely to be gifted with the ability to control red matter; an Orcish mage is a rare sight indeed. Non-Humanoid * ''Anthro-Feralis''', or "Anthros" for short, are a hugely diverse group of beings that have either been born with, or were forcefully given, animal characteristics. An artificial race stemming from dark magic biomancy conducted in the untamed wilds of the Australian continent in the 1700s, they come in a broad variety of wild animal forms, from canids to reptilians and avians. Being an artificially-created species, Anthros are the least populous species in the universe, and are meant to be a relatively uncommon sight in the world. Anthros often find themselves at the bottom of the social ladder, with members historically being kept as slaves or pets. Because of this and a variety of other factors, Anthros face extreme societal difficulties including stereotyping and systemic racism. Anthros fall under two distinct categories; ''natural and artificial. ** Natural Born - These beings are born from Anthro parents of the same or similar species, and are the most numerous subset of the Anthro species. ** Artificial - These are Anthros that are, typically created/converted from Humans, utilizing a special ritual that is a violation of the Flesh Taboo against tampering with humanoid flesh. ** Partial - These individuals are not entirely transformed from their former human selves, and are typically malformed or crippled by the failed ritual. Many partials suffer from a lack of quality of life and shortened lifespans. World History The presence of fantasy kingdoms and races other than Humans has resulted in world politics looking very different than in real life, with many real nations and states disappearing, and Elvish, Dwarven countries and powerful factions like the Knights Illuminor and Ausonia arising in modern day to take their place. This overview of L830's history is enough to get a general, sufficient understanding of how things pieced together and happened over time. In many cases, assume Reality Unless Noted. Major divergences will be listed in this section. By 2029, wizards are both revered and resented by the average person. Metahumans are almost universally feared, and are distrusted by government and citizen alike. Non-humans have finally gained the same privileges and powers as Humans, but centuries of historical baggage, some races having more than others, are a cause for mutual distrust. By 2029, wizards are both revered and resented by the average person. Metahumans are almost universally feared, and are distrusted by government and citizen alike. Non-humans have finally gained the same privileges and powers as Humans, but centuries of historical baggage, some races having more than others, are a cause for mutual distrust. Centuries of unfortunate racial relations between cultures and territorial disputes between nations are boiling as a bubbling undercurrent of tension in present day. The world is at an uneasy peace, and keeping it is the mission of a noble few. Governmental politics United States Civil unrest and disputes Governmental authority Union of Soviet Socialist Republics China Europe Other world powers Africa Social politics Racism and prejudice Wizards and non-magicals Sterotypes Magic Wizards and the Wizarding World Magitek Technology Nuclear power Robotics Aeronautics Military technology Spacefaring technology Red Matter Race to the poles Metahumanism A world in fear Broken pedestal Cities and Locations United States Soviet Union Timeline 11th century The Byzantine Empire begins to wade, and The Normans rise in Europe, Christianity is the universally recognized religion in Europe, and originates in Ausonia, with very influential Popes, as well as marking the first of many Holy Crusades in the Middle East. In Asia, during The Song Dynasty in China, and Classical Islamic Age, science and philosophy, literature, as well as technology reach a high point. In the Americas, Toltec, Mixtec, Huari, and Mississippian cultures flourish. 15th century It is at this time that Europe's Renaissance Age arrives, bringing the ideas of science, art, technology, literature, and philosophy back into the light, out of the Dark Ages. In Asia, Zhu Di of the Ming Dynasty creates The Forbidden City, and The Mongol Empire tries to be revived by Amir Tamur. Islam's influence spreads to Nubia, and effects it's Empires, as several Christian cities are destroyed, and the Mali Empire's fight against the Songhai Empire causes it to nearly collapse. In The Americas, The Aztec and Inca Empires' influence on the area grows to an all time high. 18th century The Age of Sail, brings Europe to The Americas, eventually giving birth to The American Revolution, as well as one of the most powerful countries on Earth; The United States. In Europe, The Industrial Revolution occurs, though one of the most horrific and bloody revolutions on Earth occurs in France, where King Louis XVI among many other individuals of high, and low status, are publicly executed via decapitation. In Asia, Emperor Qianlong of the Qing Dynasty, would oversee a huge expansion in Chinese territory. 19th century The Age of Dead and New Empires, as The Spanish, Napoleonic, Mughal, and Holy Roman Empires fall, allowing The British, Russian, German and French Colonial Empires, as well as the pseudo-Imperial United States to have room on the planet for their influence, The British having the most. In Asia, The Taiping Rebellion occurs, resulting in the deaths of twenty million people, while Hong Xiuquan declared himself younger brother of Jesus Christ, and created the God Worshiping Society and capturing Nanjing. It was later retaken by Qing forces after Hong Xiuquan's death, ending the Rebellion. The Samurai Era ends in Japan, with a final group of Samurai valiantly charging into machine gun fire, rather than giving up their shogunate status. The United States Civil War occurs, resulting in The Southern Confederacy surrendering to The Northern Union. 20th century The Age of both World Wars, both causing the deaths of over ten million people around the world, through various grounds of war, as well as war crimes, mostly counting genocide. Europe receives one of the bloodiest conflicts of human history, being the stage for both the beginning and end of both World Wars, Germany receiving the blame for both, from it's Empire, to The Third Reich. In Asia, Japan had become very aggressive, attacking both Asian territories as well as The United States in Hawaii. In America, after both World Wars, American culture flourished, giving birth to entertainment icons such as Elvis Presley, Michael Jackson, and Tupac Shakur. 21st century